percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of Legends: Warriors of Water Ch5
Chapter 5: Le Siège De NEW Orléans (The Siege Of New Orleans) We drove on further into the city, but monsters were everywhere we looked. Most of the city was overrun by Sea Monsters. The Empousa's were hovering everywhere. It would be impossible for two demigods to fend them all off. We looked round as many citizens ran in panic to god knows whatever they were seeing. But we knew our duties: A demigod (or in my case demideity) may challenge anyone as long as they are bold enough. We stepped out the car and engaged battle, I held off most of the monsters while Hannnah directed many of to the exits. No one asked why, they just took her word for it and ran. I continued to hack and slice and jab and slash any monster that came close to any citizen. Every time I killed one, more and more swarmed towards us. I could never keep this up forever. I piled up rubble and rocks over doors to prevent more from entering the roads via buildings. "Look out" Hannah cried just before an Empoursa took my head off. I sliced cleanly through it, and continued to hack away more monsters. "Why do you fight with a metal bogey" said a voice. I turned round at a 13, maybe 14 year old boy in Hawaiian shorts, a bright blue T-shirt, and beach sandals. If he was thinking of hitting the beach, he was a little late for that right now. He had green eyes like a pile of kelp, while his jet black hair looked short like he was in the army. "Excuse me?" I asked, normally mortals wouldn't have been able to see my sword, but common, a 'bogey'. "That thing you are using to slice down the monsters, why is it green?" Hannah then asked him "you can see it?" "Yeah, like all those monsters around the city." Me and Hannah exchanged looks. "He's a demigod" I said. "A what?" the kid interrupted. Hannah went down to explaining things to him, while I continue to fight off the Empoursa and Telekhines that constantly approached. No hurry I thought to myself to Hannah, take your time. Then it all went dark, a shadow swept through the city, Hannah stopped walking to the kid and joined me to witness a giant sea monster peer over the buildings. I had never seen one so big (Oceanus must have been really p****d of with me after what happened last summer.) We barely defeated Oceanus last time, how was I going to fend off this monster without a giant bronze man to aid us this time. Hannah threw her spear at the monster, but it did nothing. I moved any piece of nearby rock at it. It seemed dazed from the impact, but I only made it angrier. It let out a monstrous roar that blew us off of our feet. We were most likely goners. The Monster tried to approach, but then a huge wave crashed in from behind it and circled in front of it creating a huge wall of water. It was confused as it struggled to push it. "Urhhh" me and Hannah turned round to see the kid shaking violently as he held his hands up as if he was pushing against a brick wall. At that moment, a symbol appeared above his head, in the form of a green trident. He had been claimed by Poseidon. "Urhhh, goooo BACK!!" he bellowed as the water dragged the serpent back into the sea where it belonged. The kid fell to his knees and panted hard. I caught him before he fell head first. Hannah fed him some nectar to get him back on his feet. He got up, but was shaking like he would break into pieces of glass. "Whh-what was that?" He asked. "You are a demigod like us, your a son of Poseidon." Hannah informed him. He gasped, but then smiled happily like he had always wanted to hear it. "So I get special powers, and weapons and, and". "Calm down" I said to him. "What's your name?" "Ryan Marines." he answered proudly "I'll get you a weapon, alright?" I dug through my hand for some pieces of celestial bronze that I 'accidentally' absorbed in the summer (long story). It was still in liquid form, so I morphed it into a shape. I presented it to Ryan. "It's a Celestial Bronze trident, and I've attached a blade to the bottom for that extra slice". His eyes literally lit up when it was in his hands. He closed his palms on the blade on the bottom and it instantly morphed into a miniature model of a Harpoon. "So" I said to Hannah "Should we call Chiron and get him to camp as soon as . . ." "No" Hannah interrupted "We can't send him back, don't you remember the prophecy?" It then hit me: ''The Sea Gods offspring shall be found. ''It was part of the prophecy. "Hey Ryan" I said to him "You fancy joining our quest?" Previous Next Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends